A typical organization includes thousands of employees. An employee with subordinates is traditionally called a manager since the employee manages others while an employee who reports to a manager is traditionally called a direct report. Some employees within the organization can be both a manager and a subordinate since the manager directly reports to another manager. Given the number of employees in an organization, human resource management tools are often used to maximize employee performance. Each tool can useful for managing a different aspect of human resources. For example, a first tool can manage employee performance, a second tool can manage employee goals, and a third tool can manage employee compensation. A manager needs to access multiple software tools throughout the day to evaluate the direct reports. Switching between these software tools can be time consuming and confusing to the manager, particularly a manager with many direct reports. Furthermore, a manager needs to constantly monitor the status of each software tool, which is very cumbersome. Lastly, switching between software products may prevent the manager from fully grasping issues or concerns of the direct reports.